Consequences
by Catherine Willows-Grissom
Summary: CG In Loving Memory of Catherine Willows-Grissom (22.11.1989-14.11.2003)
1. Chapter One

He had known about the risks involved with going back to the scene. He had known that things such as this happened. It had happened to Holly. But he had never imagined that it would happen again to his team.  
  
FLASHBACK (two weeks earlier)  
  
"Hey" he said poking his head around the break room door, "We need to go back to the scene. I've called Brass, he's going to meet us there"  
  
"Ok" she responded, "just let me grab my coat"  
  
They walked to his car in silence, only talking when she asked why they had to return  
  
"I left the bullet in the wall. We need it to get this guy"  
  
She nodded curtly in response as he unlocked the car. She entered and sat beside him in the front passenger seat. He watched her as he started the car. Lately she had seemed distant. Not quite herself. He pulled up at the scene and she got out of the car. She headed through the front door, Grissom behind her. She walked towards the wall where she remembered the bullet being lodged.   
  
"It's not here Griss..." she started but stopped when she saw him kneeling on the ground with a small velvet box in his hand, "What on earth?"  
  
"I can't imagine my life with out you. You have been the best friend anyone could want. Catherine Willows, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" he asked opening the box to revel a sparkling engagement ring  
  
"Oh Gil...I don't know what to say"  
  
"Say yes"  
  
"Yes Gil Grissom. It would be I who is honoured"  
  
He swept her into his arms and was about to kiss her when he heard a noise from the next room. Brass appeared at the doorway gesturing for them to draw their weapons. They stepped into the hallway and gunfire filled the air he remembered yelling at her to duck, seconds before she was hit. First in the shoulder, but she remained standing. Determinately firing her weapon before being hit twice more. He saw her eyes open wide in pain before she hit the ground. The gunfire ceased. Brass was on his cell phone. 'We have an officer down, we need and ambulance here now'  
  
Grissom moved over to where she lay and rolled her over before applying pressure to the wound. "Damn it Cath. Why don't you wear the god damned vest!"  
  
"Have you noticed how awful those things look on me"?  
  
He smiled. "Nothing looks awful on my fiancée"   
  
"I'm tired Gil. So tired"  
  
"No Cath. You can't do this to me. Think of Lindsey"  
  
"Tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry Gil," she said before closing her eyes  
  
"No Catherine. No" he said blinking furiously trying to keep the tears at bay, "No"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((   
  
Should I continue? Please press the adorable little blue button and make me very happy 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks to:  
  
The reviews are very inspirational. This chapter is still in FLASHBACK if you were wondering.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
In the waiting room of the ER Grissom sat with his head in his hands. 'Why had she not been wearing the vest' he thought over and over again.  
  
Sara Sidle walked into the waiting room and came to sit down next to him. "Hey" she said and then noticing he hadn't heard her touched him gently on the arm. He turned to look at her his eyes red and puffy.  
  
"There was blood Sara. So much blood. I couldn't stop it. It just wouldn't stop, I was just hurting her"  
  
Sara looked at him, pity evident in her eyes. "Griss, Warrick's pick Lindsey up from school. He's at your's and Catherine's house now"  
  
"Lindsey...?"  
  
"She's ok. A little shook up but she's fine"  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Call her"  
  
"What if the doctor...?"  
  
"I'll come and get you. Just call her"  
  
"Ok"  
  
He called the familiar number of his home phone. It was answered almost immediately  
  
"Uncle Grissom?" Lindsey asked hesitantly  
  
"Hey honey. Are you ok?"  
  
"Uncle Grissom, I'll scared. What's happened to mummy?"  
  
He was about to answer when he saw Sara appear at the automatic doors  
  
"Lindsey, can I talk to your uncle Warrick?"  
  
There was a shuffling at the other end of the line  
  
"Griss?"  
  
"Warrick, can you bring Lindsey to the hospital"  
  
"Sure thing. Lindsey wants to talk to you"  
  
"Uncle Grissom. Can you tell Mummy that I love her"?  
  
"Most certainly Linds"  
  
"Ok. Bye Uncle Grissom. Love you" and the line went dead.   
  
He stood for a moment looking at the phone before remembering the reason he had cut the conversation short. He hurried to the automatic doors to where Sara stood. One look at her face told him everything he needed to know.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
At CSI (still flashback)  
  
Nick was in the DNA lab trying to keep his mind of Catherine by moaning to Greg.  
  
"I mean, what's the point of being supervisor when there's no one to supervise over?"  
  
"Yeah man" Greg answered not really listening to Nick but gazing at Nick's phone, willing it to ring and for the person on the other end to give them news on Catherine. Nick's moaning was cut short by his cell beginning to ring. He looked at Greg and their eyes locked before they both lunged for the phone knocking, most of what was on the table to the floor. They wrestled for a minute before using the reliable method of scissors, paper, rock to decide who would answer the still ringing phone. Greg won and answered the phone, whilst trying to keep it away from Nick at the same time   
  
"Hello?" Greg answered dancing out of Nick's reach, "Yep...ok...see you in 5," he said before hanging up his expression sober.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
In the operating theatre the doctor was working furiously to save the life of her patient. The woman, who was in her late 30's to early 40's, was in danger of dying. She had lost a lot of blood, and had been shot twice in the chest, once in the shoulder. "Come on!" the doctor exclaimed as the heart monitor began its long consistent beep. "Clear!" before using the panels (I have absolutely not idea what they are called) to bring her back only to hear it again moments later.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
I've actually managed to create suspense and a little bit of what I think is an evil cliff hanger insert evil laugh here Please press the adorable little blue button and review. It will make me very happy, and possibly make the next update sooner. 


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you to all who reviewed. Very important authors note:  
  
My parents, sister and the people who would have become my legal guardians were recently (24/8) killed in a car accident. I am now in the middle of a very messy custody battle between my extended family and close friends who want guardianship and in one case adoption. Tomorrow I go into the care of family services (foster care) so this might be the last update for a few weeks, as I unsure about how accessible the Internet will be. If you are reading this story could you please review, it will help lift my spirits and if this chapter seems a little dark it is because I am a little depressed.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"I'm not losing you like this" the doctor exclaimed frustrated as the nurses began once again to try and revive the patient. She then noticed an engagement ring glistening on the patient's finger. "Think of you fiancé!" A few seconds passed as the heart monitor began its beep, beep, beep, and the doctor breathed a sigh of relief. If her patient (if you haven't worked it out as my sister hadn't, I wore this chapter before she passed away, the patient is Catherine) made it through the night there was a 50% chance of survival. With the risk of cardiac arrest now to high to continue surgery, the patient was stabilised and moved to intensive care unit.  
  
The doctor entered the waiting room a few minutes later to find it empty except for a woman (Sara) pacing the floor. "Excuse me. Are you the family of Ms Willows?"  
  
Sara stopped her pacing and looked at the doctor. "No, no I'm not" she rushed, "I'll go and get him. She left through the doors that Grissom had passed through minutes before and saw him walking in the parking lot presumably talking to Lindsey. She stood at the automatic doors waiting to catch his attention. He saw her and ended the call. He looked at her and his face drained of every trace of colour.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Come on Linds" Warrick shouted up the stairs   
  
"Coming" Lindsey, bellowed back appearing at the top of the stairs a CD in her hand.   
  
They walked in silence to Warrick's car. They entered and Lindsey inserted her CD in to the player.  
  
"What song is it?" Warrick inquired  
  
"Shenandoah" she replied, "It's off my choir CD. It's Mum's favourite" (Authors Note: This song may become annoying but it is off my choir's CD and was my Mum's favourite) She pressed play and the beautiful sounds of classical music filled the car.  
  
( O Shenandoah, I long to hear you,   
  
Away you rollin' river  
  
O Shenandoah, I long to hear you  
  
Away, we're bound away  
  
Cross the wide Missouri(  
  
Warrick turned to look at her and saw she had tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
( O Shenandoah, he loves you daughter  
  
Roll away, away you rollin' river  
  
He'll take her 'cross the rollin' water  
  
Away, we're bound away  
  
'Cross the wide Missouri(  
  
They pulled up in the car park of CSI and saw Nick and Greg standing there to meet them. Nick got into the front seat next to Warrick whilst Greg sat next to Lindsey. They sat in silence as the song continued in its same mournful tune.  
  
( O Shenandoah, I'm bound to leave you  
  
Away you rollin' river  
  
O Shenandoah, I'll not deceive you  
  
Away we're bound away  
  
Cross the wide Missouri(  
  
The song ended and Warrick reached down to turn it off. Just as he did his cell phone rang.  
  
"Sara... Oh My God...No!"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
The end of another chapter. As I said before this may be the last update for a few weeks, so if you're reading this story please press the adorable little blue button and review. It will make me very happy. 


	4. Chapter Four

I'm back. I'm sorry this chapter is short but its better than nothing isn't it? The angle of   
  
the story has changed so it will become more Lindsey centred.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Jnp, Autumn Gold, Katina, Csichicagogirl, Nepeace, Crazi River,   
  
Elle9- Elle you are a great friend. Thanks for being there for me  
  
And especially Fallon3- Your words of comfort and wisdom mean a lot to me. It is a   
  
means of strength for me at the moment. I agree that it's not God's way to take away   
  
people you love and cause hurt. Thank you so much for being so understanding.  
  
On with the story…  
  
"Oh God no… no" Warrick repeated tears now clouding his vision causing him to pull   
  
over to the side of the road  
  
"Warrick man, what's up?" Greg asked concern evident in his voice  
  
"She's gone" was all Warrick managed to say  
  
Silence filled the car as the meaning of Warrick's words sank in. The silence was only   
  
broken by Lindsey's heart wrenching sobs. Greg tried to pull her into his arms but she   
  
pushed him away screaming, "No Mummy. I want Mummy!"  
  
"Warrick?" Sara's voice sounded from the phone. He picked up the phone, his hand   
  
shaking.  
  
"Yes…" he answered  
  
"Are you ok to drive?"  
  
He composed himself and answered, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine…we'll see you in 5"  
  
He wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve and pulled out onto the road. But his mind was   
  
obviously in another place. He was thinking about Lindsey. What was going to happen to   
  
her? Her Dad and now her Mum were gone. Who had Catherine put down to be her   
  
guardian? Grissom would be the obvious choice. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he   
  
was not watching where he was driving and was only aware of the approaching power   
  
pole seconds before impact. He heard Greg and Lindsey scream as the rear of the car   
  
received the full force of the blow seconds before he blacked out.   
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Sara was in the waiting room trying to console a distraught Grissom when she noticed the   
  
ambulance pull into the bay and the patient being unloaded, followed by another, and   
  
another. Being unloaded from the third ambulance was a small girl. She thought of the   
  
fear her parents would be going through. As the first patient was wheeled through the   
  
doors of the emergency room to the operating theatres she thought of how much the man   
  
looked like Greg. She shook her head and scolded herself for imaging people who she   
  
needed. She looked up and saw the next 2 people being wheeled into the room looked   
  
like Nick and Warrick. She looked closer it was Nick and Warrick, which meant that the   
  
little girl…  
  
'Oh God no' she thought as the girl was wheeled past them, 'No, not Lindsey.'   
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Please press the little blue/purple button and review. 


	5. Chapter Five

Another update… Due to circumstances beyond my control this chapter is really very short.

Birthdays are supposed to be happy times. My birthday was today and was not happy in the slightest. It was my first birthday spent without my parents and sister. I also spent it in hospital receiving treatment for leukaemia. One of the reasons I feel so bad about the accident was that I felt it was fault as they were on their way to visit me (I was in hospital at the time) when the accident occurred. The only upside to my birthday was that I was given the complete first season of CSI on DVD by Family Services. I'll try to update soon but I've been really tired from the treatment.

This chapter is set about 3 months after the conclusion of the last chapter. Warrick, Nick and Greg were discharged from hospital just over two months ago. Lindsey however is still in hospital having only just recently been moved out of ICU after drifting in and out of conciseness for about 2 ½ months. She was on the side of the car that received the full force to the crash.

Chapter Five – Loving Lindsey

Lindsey was sitting up in her hospital bed propped up by numerous pillows, tears cascading down her cheeks, making no sound. She had reason to cry. She had recently found out that her Mum had died. Now she had no one who wanted her. Her Mum was gone and her Father who was down as her legal guardian if anything happened to her Mum was dead. To top it off no one had remembered her birthday. Normal visiting hours had finished but for the remaining graveyard shift CSI's their visiting hours had just begun. Slowly they bean to arrive. First as usual was her Uncle Grissom. Uncle Grissom who was prepared to go to court to win custody of her. 

When they entered the room she could tell that something had changed. Something was different.

"I'm sorry Lindsey. I tried" was all Grissom said emotion evident in his voice

"No. No this can't be happening!" Lindsey cried she collapsed back into her pillows and began her battle to remain conscious. Her battle was short lived. Soon everyone's voices merged into one and she felt herself falling into blackness.

I'm really sorry It's so short but it was all I was really up to, health wise. Please press the adorable little blue/purple button and review. 


	6. Chapter Six

Another chapter…I'm so pleased with myself

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

When Lindsey regained consciousness a few hours later she found herself staring into the worried face of Sara Sidle. 

"Sara?" she whispered. Sara offered her a smile and moved her chair closer to Lindsey's bed.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Sara asked concern evident in her voice

"Where's Uncle Grissom?" Lindsey asked ignoring Sara's question. But before Sara could answer Lindsey's doctor entered the room followed by a worried looking Grissom. 

"Miss Willows" he faulted, "Lindsey. We have run some tests to determine what treatment would be best to treat your injuries. We have got the results back and they have revealed some abnormal cells." He paused again; this was the part of his job that he hated. Having to tell his patients news that would change their lives. "You have leukaemia" 

Half an hour later the team, minus Greg as he was at the hospital with Lindsey, were in court engaged in the last battle of custody for Lindsey.

"I therefore award custody and legal guardianship of Lindsey Alexandria Willows to Sara Sidle and Nicolas Stokes. Court dismissed" the judge announced banging down his gavel and rising from his chair. He then addressed Sara and Nick, "now if you could come with me, I have some forms for you to sign".   

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Yet another short chapter of the on going saga of Lindsey's life. Another chapter should be up soon. As soon as I can work out how to get it typed up, maybe if I begged one of my friends they would do it for me, my handwriting is readable (just) The matron has this idea that if you're on the computer for too long you get square eyes… Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please press the adorable little blue/purple button and review. 


	7. Chapter Seven

About 6 months later…

"Listen to this Sara!" Lindsey made her presence know as she came bounding into the kitchen. A rainbow coloured bandana covered the fact that she had lost most of her hair as a result of chemotherapy to treat her leukemia. She rustled the pages of the joke book with a flourish and preceded to read, "What do you call a Chinese robbery?"

"I don't know Lindsey. What do you call a Chinese robbery?" Sara responded allowing herself a smile at seeing Lindsey on one of her good days.

"Chinese takeaway!" Lindsey said crowing with laughter.  Sara joined in her laughter, which ended up with Sara tickling Lindsey until she was begging for her to stop.  It was a knock at the door, which stopped their antics.

"Hey," Sara said opening the door to reveal Nick and his fiancée Melissa, "Oh god. Is it that time already?" she exclaimed rushing upstairs to collect Lindsey's bag. "I'm sorry," she said when she appeared at the top of the stairs, "we lost track of the time".

Lindsey came running to the door joke book in hand. She slipped her free hand into Melissa's and began to talk to her as they made their way to the car.

"We'll have her back Monday morning", Nick assured Sara before following the other two down the path.

Not long after Nick had left with Lindsey the phone rang…

#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

Well there we have it for another chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope everyone reading this enjoyed the chapter. Please press the adorable little blue/purple button and review.


	8. Chapter Eight

A HUGE thank-you to everyone who reviewed *beams as she passes out cookies *  'Cookies for all!'

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! _

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

She strode across the room to answer it. 

"Sidle residence."

"Sara?" the voice on the other end said, "it's Grissom."

"Grissom?" Sara whispered, lost for words. 

Grissom had not been seen or heard from since he had failed to get custody of Lindsey. He had simply disappeared. Transferred to another unit somewhere. Given no one his contact number or address. Lindsey had been distraught. When in hospital she would gaze out the window, watching for him to come and see her. When she came home she would constantly ask where he was, and sat by the phone, waiting for him to call. But as days drifted into weeks and weeks drifted into months, she had given up hope of him coming back. 

"Grissom", she repeated again as she sank onto a sofa and realisation kicked in. "Grissom. Where the hell are you? Do you know how worried we were? We didn't know where you were. Hell, I still don't know where you are! We didn't know if you were safe. And what about Lindsey? Did you even think about her before you left? She cried herself to sleep for weeks. She sat by the phone waiting for you to call. Do you know how hard it was to tell her that her 'Uncle' Grissom had gone and I didn't know where he was or when he was coming back! Shit Grissom! What were you thinking?" She waited a moment before inquiring, "well?" Her only answer was the sound of an empty phone line. "Damn it!" she screamed as she threw the phone against the wall.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Another chapter written. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please press the adorable little blue/purple button and review.


	9. In Memory of Catherine WillowsGrissom

In Loving Memory of Catherine Willows-Grissom (22/11/1989-14/11/2003)

To all who are reading this story,

I'm sorry to have to inform you that Catherine Willows-Grissom passed away on the 14th of November. This story will not be continued.

Yours, Elle9 


End file.
